


Started with Dinner...Or Perhaps it was Breakfast

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the story of Hannibal for Hannigram-Acethetic's Love is Love event: Ace representation in the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started with Dinner...Or Perhaps it was Breakfast

They say it starts with a kiss. Will would say it starts with a dinner. Or perhaps, it starts with breakfast. 

Eggs and sausage, a protein scramble to start the day off strong. They have their conversations ending with blood soaked shirts and a now lonely girl between them alive, some form of success. 

Then came the dinners. 

Then came the wine. 

He was not so sure why. Friendship never came easily to Will Graham. He had his dogs. He had Wolf Trap, Virginia. He had his boat motors and his Fly fishing ties. What more could he need? What more could he ask for? 

Dinners from Hannibal Lecter flowed freely when it came to Will Graham. Then came the sleep walking and with it the earthiest tasting coffee that Will allowed to pass through his lips. Black with a tablespoon of sugar to sweeten the caffeine hit when it eventually took. 

Then he was sick. Then he was seeing things.

Then came the betrayal. Then came the hate. As Will found himself in custody, there was no better bitterness etched into his face. Oh how he hated. Oh how he scorned. 

Dinners didn't come anymore. 

The food in his prison was appalling. Will wasn't sure if he preferred it that way or not. 

A promise of friendship, catered and ignored left both parties speaking out for something more. Something of promise, something of revenge. Something that would make these tales of sorrow and anger end. Then came the trials, then came the lies. Then came a murder with a surprise at its side. Freedom was not such a kind maiden for the likes of Will. With one soul free another was to be taken away. A friend, the only friend he had. She found the truth in what he spoke, she found the killer hiding among the sheep. 

The killer would not let her live to tell her tale. 

Will was Free. 

Then came dinner....and another....and another. They had their conversations ending with blood soaked shirts and a now dead girl between them, some form of failure. 

How could Hannibal Lecter do this to him? How could Hannibal Lecter do this to them? 

Will did not understand, but he was starting too. Manipulations flowed freely from Hannibal Lecter when it came to everyone. Not to Will Graham.  
Never to Will Graham. 

It was something special. It was something grand. Will rolled the ideas over in his head, bitter hurt escaping him in screams that he refused to release louder than whispers. He wanted to lie to himself. Lies were better to swallow than the truth; that he felt like an utter fool. He wanted to forgive. He wanted to forget. 

He wouldn't allow either to happen. 

Italy's salt smelling water welcomed him as he found himself haunted. A reunion and determination, left both parties speaking out for something more. 

Manipulation flowed freely from Hannibal Lecter when if came to everyone. 

"This is all I ever wanted for you. For us."

Not to Will Graham. 

Never to Will Graham. 

He rested his forehead against the other. He understood what the other meant. Will Graham knew now. For the emotions they both faced could only be described as falling. 

Love.


End file.
